


Fill me up

by akuchan_47



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Fisting, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-10
Updated: 2010-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akuchan_47/pseuds/akuchan_47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Bones spend a kinky night in their dorm room fulfilling one of Jim's secret fantasies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fill me up

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There be rimming, fisting, and unconventional uses of Crisco

Bones must have snuck _that_ in while on a break from the med clinic, thought Jim Kirk as he gaped, slack-jawed, into his gym bag. His next thought was one of wonder that something so 20th century could still a use in this one, and why was it taking up space in the stores of Star Fleet Academy Medical. Because he was certain that was where it had come from; Bones wouldn't have had the time to go shopping for something like that. It was only after those thoughts had flitted through his head that he had the presence of mind to glance around to make sure nobody else in the change room had seen what had been left for him. He shoved his sweats in, grabbed the note that had been left on top of _the surprise_ and then zipped up the bag before anyone had a chance to see it. Then he hustled his ass out of the change-room. It was a good thing he was finished with his classes for the day because he was certain that he'd need an hour--or more--of prep time. He had to force himself to walk through the hallways, stopping only once to reread the note written in Bones' almost illegible doctor's script, to make sure that he hadn't misinterpreted it.

 _Jim_

I didn't mean to blow you off last night. I was an ass and I apologize. My shift finishes at 18:00 hours, if you were serious, get yourself ready, unless you want me to help. Either way is fine by me.

L

Nope, he hadn't read it wrong, and fuck yeah he'd been serious, he thought as he took off out of the building and headed across campus to the dorm room he shared with Bones. As he was no longer indoors he could run and, as he did, he noticed the uncomfortable feeling that he might have truly disgusted Bones by divulging his unconventional fantasy had been shed. In the two-and-a-half years that he'd known Bones, they'd seen each other at their best--and worst-- and Jim had as much trust in his frequent lover as he'd ever had in anyone. That, and the fact that he'd been way on the other side of sober, had helped him to broach the subject.

Bones' reaction had not been good. After the initial shock, he started in with his typical yelling and questioning of Jim's sanity, which didn't faze Jim in the least-- Bones was just being Bones. Even after the yelling, when he'd been quiet and all in his head, Jim hadn't been concerned; he was used to Bones' mood swings. It was only when he'd gone to sleep without any sort of physical contact, not even a goodnight kiss that he started to feel sick to his stomach. The anger came in the morning when Bones was gone before he woke up and he was left feeling as if he'd done something wrong when he hadn't. But now it seemed that Bones had gotten past whatever his problem had been, and though Jim was more than happy to accept his apologies and get on with the good stuff, that didn't mean he was willing to let Bones get away without explaining himself at some point.

As soon as the door to their dorm room closed behind him, Jim threw his gym bag on the nearest table, and dug out the enema kit that Bones left in there for him. He studied the contraption for a bit—basically it was a hot water bottle with an attached hose, which had a long thin nozzle at the end of it, and Bones, bless his pervy little heart, had inserted some instructions, peppered with porny comments in the margins, on the usage of the thing. He considered Bones' offer to help, but that was a bit outside of his comfort zone. Learning that he had one was a revelation – and he decided that he would do this on his own; maybe if there was a next time he'd let Bones do the administration.

*****

18:10 found him clean as a whistle, freshly showered, shirtless and wearing a pair of loose-fitting black cotton sleep pants. He was sitting at his desk pretending to study when Bones came in. He smirked, Bones was back at least 10 minutes faster than was normal and his breathing was elevated, indicating that he'd hauled ass across campus to get there in record time. The relief that visibly flooded through Bones made Jim realize that he hadn't been sure what to expect. Perhaps he should have sent him a message. Ah well, there was nothing he could do about it now, besides a bit of payback wasn't a bad thing.

Bones dropped a cloth shopping bag on his bed, then strode over to him and placed his hands on his shoulders. Massaging them lightly, he bent slightly, brushed his lips over the rim of Jim's ear. "You forgive me for bein' a jackass?" He whispered, "gonna let me do this for you?"

Jim shivered; Bones had to be incredibly turned on if he was already sliding into that sexy southern drawl of his. "Only if you really want to." Jim turned, and pushed Bones back slightly so he could see his face. He wanted this with Bones, but not out of pity. The look he saw in Bones' hazel eyes, one that screamed need and desire, chased away all thoughts that he was doing this only to appease him.

He stood and they wrapped their arms around each other. The kiss was hungry, and needy, full of the promise of an exciting night. Bones cupped his ass. "Did you get yourself ready?" he asked, and Jim wondered how such a simple question could sound so dirty.

Good thing that Bones was hanging onto him, because he might have swooned, and wouldn't that have been embarrassing. "Yeah... all ready go."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Bones pulled him to his bed, pushed him onto it, and then grabbed the bottom hems of his sleep pants, tugged them off and threw them on the floor. That was another sign that Bones was horny as hell—he never, ever left his clothes lying around--and then two seconds later, his joined Jim's on the floor.   
"Been thinking of this all day, haven't you?" Jim was smug, who wouldn't be? It wasn't very often that Leonard H. McCoy was driven to distraction.

"Yeah, clinic was torture," Bones admitted in the sexy, gruff tone that never failed to make Jim's naughty bits tingle. Jim was only slightly disappointed when Bones turned toward the other bed instead of joining him. Watching a naked Bones was a close second to having his hands on him. Jim made himself comfortable on the bed and touched himself with gentle caresses across his chest, while his other hand slid down his stomach and then along the crease of his thigh. He didn't think that he'd ever tire of seeing his lover naked, as far as he was concerned, Bones was walking perfection. At that particular moment, Bones emptied the shopping bag he'd brought home. Latex gloves, that made sense, but the next thing that emerged had Jim's eyes going wide. "Crisco, Bones?" he asked.

"Yes Jim, Crisco. It's the best lubricant for this sort of thing." Bones' tone was no-nonsense. He took the plastic lid off the tub and peeled the inner foil away, then came to Jim's bed and placed the big tub of Crisco lard and the gloves on the bed beside Jim's leg.

"Yeah, but we have a good supply of lube here, and if that wasn't good enough, you've spent the day in a medical clinic, couldn't you have swiped some from there while you were relieving their stores of one enema kit?"

"I could have, but all things considered this is the best choice," Bones murmured, and sat at the edge of Jim's bed.

"And how do you know this, you do this before?" Jim asked, first curious and then intrigued when the thought occurred to him. He propped himself up on his elbows and nudged Bones' knee with his foot.

"Research Jim. There's this handy little tool you might have heard of, it's been around for hundreds of years, called the Internet, you can look up just about anything on it, you should try it sometime," Bones replied sarcastically.

"Ha, ha, I'll do that. So seriously, Crisco?"

"Look, is this going to be a problem? Not having second thoughts, are you?" Bones sounded concerned.

He wasn't, and he shook his head. "No, it's weird, but I'm good."

Jim started to feel wary when Bones' expression turned contemplative. "Other than seeing something like this in a porno and thinking that you just _had_ to do it, how much thought that didn't include your hand around your dick did you put into this?"

"Busted," Jim grinned. "But that's why we're perfect together, Bones. I come up with these crazy ideas and you make them work."

"Says the tactical genius. Bones scowled right back at him, which he knew was his lover's version of a grin. He climbed up on the bed and ran his hand up the length of Jim's thigh. "So, you good with that?" he asked, tilting his head toward the tub of Crisco.

"I put myself in your expert hands, Doctor," Jim said in all sincerity.

"Glad to hear it," Bones said quietly. He pushed Jim back onto the mattress, lay down on top of him and kissed him again. His tongue slid into Jim's mouth, tasting and mapping every inch. The passion that had been simmering since Jim had opened up his gym bag back in the locker room came to a full boil under the good doctor's expert ministrations. Jim scraped his fingernails down Bones' naked back. He thrust his cock against Bones', moaning and breaking the kiss when his hard, naked flesh rubbed against his lover's. His mouth fell to Bones' shoulder and he grazed his teeth over it. He whined slightly when Bones started to work his way down his body, licking and biting as he went. With fingers and tongue, Bones touched every inch of his chest and stomach. Bones paid a lot of attention to his nipples--he always did--taking turns to lick one and then bite other, over and over and, as was the norm, by the time Bones was licking his way from Jim's bellybutton toward his groin, he was a writhing mess.

Jim clutched the blanket in one hand, with the other he petted Bones' hair, ever mindful even in his lust to keep his touch light; Bones could get downright surly if there was the slightest indication that he was trying to direct. Oftentimes he did it on purpose for the reaction, but not now. It was in his best interest not to piss Bones off tonight.

He moaned long and low when Bones licked a line up from the base of his cock to the tip. He thrust his hips shallowly, hoping to entice Bones to take him completely in his mouth. It didn't work. Bones was the master of the tease, and he continued on, flicking his tongue lightly along the ridge of Jim's cockhead and spreading the pre-ejaculate with his thumb. Jim quivered with anticipation, hoping that it wouldn't be long before Bones took him wholly in his mouth.

"I want you on your knees," Bones ordered as he suddenly quit his attentions to Jim's cock. He tapped Jim's thigh and then sat back on his heels.

"I want you to finish what you were doing," Jim snapped. Bones was a bastard, stopping like that.

"Funny, I thought you wanted my fist up your ass." That honey-dripping Southern drawl of his made even that crassest of statements sound like poetry.

"Can have both," Jim wheedled, taking his cock in his hand and giving it a good squeeze, since Bones seemed inclined to ignore it now.

"I don't want you come yet, now get up on your knees," Bones reiterated.

"I want to watch you when you do this," Jim countered.

"Maybe, we'll see how it goes, but right now I want you on your knees." Irritation was creeping around the edges of Bones' tone.

He could have put up more of a fight, but Bones hadn't flat out refused, so Jim figured that for the time being he'd go along with whatever his lover had in mind. He flipped onto his stomach, rose up on his knees and rested on his elbows, presenting his ass to Bones. Was he glad that he decided to play along with what Bones wanted, when Bones grasped his hips and spread his ass cheeks with his thumbs. Jim expected to feel a finger probe into him, but the sneaky bugger had something else in mind that pretty much blew Jim's. He almost came on the spot when Bones ran his tongue down the crack of his ass, over his anus, and then flicked it against his balls a few times, before coming back to his asshole. He really shouldn't have been shocked when Bones started to work his tongue in, but he was. In a good way, though.

"Holy fuck, Bones," he groaned out.

The only response to that was a puff of breath against his ass, the result of Bones chuckling at his reaction. Jim buried his face into the mattress and pushed his butt back, ecstatic when Bones worked his tongue in as deep as it could go. It couldn't go as far as a cock, or even a finger, but the wet and pliability of the muscle felt amazing in new and wonderful ways. Bones' mouth was planted on the area around his hole and he was tongue-fucking him something fierce. Jim brought his hand to his cock fully intending to make himself come. Bones, unfortunately, caught onto Jim's intentions.

"Not yet Jim," Bones said, his voice raspy but stern at the same time. He rested his cheek on Jim's, his breath hot against the crack of his ass and it was all very nice and intimate, except for the small detail that Bones' tongue was not inside him anymore.

"Fine, I'll stop as long as you don't," Jim bargained, waggling his butt just a little. He felt the curl of Bones' lip against his skin; it was an evil smirk, he could tell. He wished he could see, but his position didn't grant him that opportunity. But, what it did provide was a thousand times better. Bones was lapping around his hole once more, then he slipped the tip of his tongue in again, more shallow this time, concentrating more on the puckered entrance and ring of muscle. Bones was being a teasing bastard once more.

"I think ... you're doing ... this backwards," Jim panted out between heavy breaths.

Thankfully, Bones didn't answer with words; he didn't respond at all, except to continue to dip his tongue just inside Jim's asshole, and pull out and lick the area outside. After what felt like forever, but was in reality only a couple of minutes, Bones was back to pushing his tongue in as far as it would go, sliding it back out and then in again. Jim's balls were high and tight, and his cock pulsed painfully between his legs, but he was nowhere near close to coming. Without stimulation to his prostate or friction on his cock, the pressure only continued to build. He was on the verge of begging Bones to let him come and, perhaps in the string of nonsensical words that were pouring out of his mouth he already was, but he couldn't be sure. He couldn't even rub his cock against the bed sheets as Bones had a strong grip on his hips and he wasn't letting go. Then Bones did the most evil thing ever—he stopped _again_.  
He pulled out completely, swiped his tongue up the crack of Jim's ass one last time and planted a quick kiss on his cheek before declaring that that was enough.

"You're fucking killing me," Jim's words had no bite, delivered on a needy whine as they were, and the look that he threw over his shoulder that was meant to be a glare but probably looked more pleading than angry. The frustration and annoyance that Jim felt towards Bones for getting him so worked up and then ignoring his needs, was tempered only slightly when he noticed the good doctor sliding his hands into the latex gloves that had been laid on the bed.   
"Ooh a hand condom," he joked in a lame attempt to chase off his sour mood.

"Pretty much." Bones cracked a smile, scooped out a dollop of the Crisco, and rubbed it over the whole of his hand and between his fingers. With that done, he took some more and started to spread it between Jim's ass cheeks and over his hole.

Jim experienced a brief moment of nervousness. Not out of the ordinary for him, he often did when he was about to do something crazy, usually that feeling didn't' overwhelm him. He used it to ground himself, and then take on the world as if he didn't have a care in it. Bones must have noticed the slight tensing in his back or something, because he stopped what he was doing and let his hand rest on the curve of Jim's ass.

"We need a safe word." Thankfully Bones didn't ask him if he was sure, that would have just pissed him off, not that this was much better. "Should have thought to mention it earlier," Bones muttered.

"Don't need one," Jim answered, and he was serious; he had no intention of stopping Bones.

"But I do, and you're going to humour this old man."

"Fine, 'old man', it is," was Jim's saucy reply.

Bones grumbled something about infants and spankings--and didn't that bring another latent fantasy to the forefront of Jim's mind--but he resumed his earlier activities much to Jim's delight. He licked his lips and then rested his forehead on the backs of his hands as Bones slid two fingers into him. Bones spent a lot of time stretching him, first pressing his fingers against the muscled walls in all directions, then he'd pull out, apply more grease to his fingers and then press in some more, going deeper. Every now and again Bones would crook a finger just so, and it would brush against his prostate, sending pleasurable jolts of electricity through his body, but still not enough to make him come.

Jim's arms were getting tired, he'd been in his current position for quite some time, and the next time that Bones pulled his fingers out to add even more grease, Jim flipped onto his back. Bones made a face that was a cross between exasperated and amused in a way that only he could. "You lasted longer than I figured you would."

Jim grinned and stretched his arms over his head; nothing needed to be said since he was finally getting his way.

"Scoot down here." Bones slid off the end of the bed and tapped the edge.

Jim positioned himself so that his butt was right on the edge of the mattress with his legs dangling over the end. Bones placed his feet on the bed at hip level, causing Jim's ass to cant up, giving Bones easier access to his opening. He felt exposed and slightly uncomfortable, but Bones, thank God, didn't comment. Jim didn't think it was because he was unaware, since nothing seemed to escape Bones' attention, but like a good top, he didn't give those emotions time to settle in on Jim. Instead he slipped in two fingers. Finally, he added a third, and after pressing with that a few times his last finger was included.

Jim was starting to lose his footing in the here and now. He'd been riding quite an amazing high earlier, but now as Bones pushed his four fingers in to the second knuckle, Jim's pleasure was right off the scale. He let out a noise that was growly and moaning and he didn't care enough to be ashamed at who might hear. Bones had just closed his hand into a fist and it was sitting heavy in his ass. He pressed his fist up and Jim's mind was completely blown when his body accepted the intrusion, and sucked Bones' hand deep into him.

Jim tried to talk, attempted to convey with words how amazing he felt, but his mind was fractured and he could only utter a string of syllables that had no meaning. He was vaguely aware that his legs were now dangling off the bed, and that change in position added more pressure inside of him, and he could feel each one of Bones' knuckles.

Bones had moved and was hovering over top of him, his free hand placed right beside Jim's head, supporting most of his weight. His breath was hot against Jim's cheek and Bones was talking to him, whispering, soothing, urging Jim to look at him. Finally, that caught his attention and Jim opened his eyes only to get lost in the penetrating gaze of his lover. There was so much emotion there--lust, awe, love-- it was overwhelming. There was much he wanted to say, but all that came out was a strangled, soulful, 'Booonnnesss'.

"I know, Darlin' I know. Stay with me, I got you. Jim you have no idea...You with me, Baby?" Bones sounded breathless, his eyes were wild and it was obvious that he was barely keeping it together himself.

"Yeah," Jim managed to rasp. Or he was until Bones started to hand fuck him hard, thrusting his fist into the limits of his body, then he was off on some wild ride again. He clutched the sheets in both hands so hard his knuckles turned white; he lifted his feet again, dug his heels into the mattress, and let the rest of his body move with the force of Bones' motion.

Keeping his eyes open any longer was impossible, so Jim didn't try. He uncurled his right hand from the sheets and wrapped it around his cock, quickly picking up the rhythm that Bones had going and slid his hand at the same pace. He didn't want this feeling to end, but at the same time he couldn't stop himself from pushing to that inevitability, especially when Bones moved back down between his legs. Jim missed the intimate heat of Bones' body surrounding his and his breath against his face, but only for the briefest of moments. Bones started to lick his balls all over, and then he sucked them into his mouth and did amazing things with his teeth and tongue. How he did all that with such gusto while keeping up the punishing pace with his hand was beyond Jim, not that he gave it too much thought, it was just something that flitted fleetingly across his mind.

For all that he was building toward a monumental orgasm, it still came upon him suddenly. One second he was chanting _almost there, almost there,_ and then the next he was screaming and moaning as his world exploded behind his eyes, and the power of his orgasm rocked through him. He almost blacked out, but managed to hang onto his consciousness by a thread. When he started the crawl back into the present, he noticed that Bones had let his head flop to the side to rest against his thigh, and was pressing light kisses into it. Jim dragged a hand through Bones' hair, petting it lazily.

Bones didn't pull his hand out straight away and now that Jim was no longer balancing on the knife's edge, it felt uncomfortable inside of him; didn't hurt but just felt intrusive. He wondered what Bones was waiting for, but then his muscles began to contract and bear down, pushing the hand out naturally.  
"Um, that's kind of gross," Jim murmured without any real feeling.

Bones snorted, and lifted his head to look at Jim. " _This_ you find gross?" He had that _Jim Kirk, you are an idiot_ grin on his face, as his hand emerged from Jim's ass. He stood, leaned over Jim, and kissed him quite thoroughly before straightening. He peeled the latex gloves off and disposed of them in the trash can.

"What can I say," Jim shrugged. He flipped onto his knees in an attempt to see how stretched out he was, but no matter what feats of acrobatics he contorted himself into, he couldn't get a good look.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bones was standing in the middle of the room with his arms crossed and _that_ look was on his face again.

"Just want to see how big the hole is."

"Oh, you could fly a star ship up there right now," Bones quipped. "It should take about an hour to get back to normal."

"Cool." Jim settled back down on the mattress and when Bones started to head to the washroom, Jim called him back. Bones was as hard as a rock and Jim really wanted to take care of it for him. He licked his lips, and patted his chest, and Bones wasted no time to straddle Jim's shoulders and let his cock brush against his parted lips.  
The angle was awkward but he'd been here many times before and it was something he could work with. He ran his tongue along the ridgeof Bones' head, then closed his lips over it and sucked gently on the tip. His aim was to give Bones a long, teasing, drawn out blowjob, it was the least he deserved after what he'd just done--but it seemed Bones had other ideas, and seeing as he had the upper hand so to speak, he got his way. Bones pushed his length deep into Jim's mouth, right to the back of his throat in fact, and then pulled it back again. Jim licked and sucked while Bones rode his face. He cupped Bones' balls, massaging them just the way he knew his lover liked and, when Jim started to see the tell tale signs that Bones was about two thrusts from coming down his throat, he pulled his cock out of his mouth, and grinned cheekily at his lover. "You can come on my face if you want."

"Oh fuck, Jim," Bones moaned and rose up on his knees, then wrapped his hand over Jim's and the two of them jerked his cock, while Jim also licked and slurped greedily at his balls. Bones stilled, his whole body tensing for just a fraction of a second before he groaned out Jim's name. Jim shivered when he felt warm droplets of cum land on his face, and he was very happy when some of it hit his open, waiting mouth.

When he was finished, Bones shimmied down Jim's body and swiped his tongue across Jim's cheek, lapping up the spend there, then he proceeded to lick across his jaw, and up to his forehead, until he'd completely cleaned Jim's face of cum. Last but not least was from inside his mouth, which turned into a long, lazy kiss accompanied by soft caresses that had none of the franticness from earlier.

After a while Bones pulled away and wiped a greasy hand along Jim's side. "We need to get you cleaned up. A shower would be best, but you're not moving, are you?" Jim grunted his agreement. He felt the loss, but didn't argue when Bones got out of bed and disappeared into the washroom. With his post-orgasmic bliss waning, the Crisco was beginning to feel rather unpleasant on his skin.

He flipped onto his stomach and cradled his head in his arms. He must have drifted off, because he startled when Bones returned and began to wipe down his ass with a warm wash cloth. Bones had brought back a basin of warm water, a small pile of wash clothes, and a big fluffy towel. Getting the Crisco cleaned up was going to take a lot of effort, not that Jim minded, as he rather enjoyed Bones attention any way he could get it.

"So what was the silent treatment about last night?" It had to be asked, and Jim figured since he wouldn't be falling asleep anytime soon thanks to the clean up, now was as good a time as any to broach the subject. Besides there was the very slender chance that Bones might be a little more open at present than he would be later.

"Nothing." Bones' reply was short and sweet, and a load of bull that Jim wasn't willing to let him get away with.

"Oh, don't give me that crap," Jim replied, without any true rancour.

Bones sighed, dropped the washcloth onto Jim's ass, sighed again, ran his hands through his hair, and sighed some more before finally spitting it out. "It's just that sometimes it feels as if you're living in my head. Last night was one of those times, and I became a bit unhinged."

"So what, you were freaked out to learn that you're just as kinky as I am?"

"No, that you're as kinky as me. Hell, it's obvious that you like sex and that you're pretty open, but fuck, Jim, do you know how difficult it is to find a partner who's into this? And then to hear one of my favourite fantasies come spewing out of your drunken mouth, it just threw me for a loop. It's one more thing on a long list of things that connects us."

Bones resumed washing down Jim's legs, and didn't expound further on his thoughts. He didn't have to; Jim got it. The two of them were falling headlong into something that neither of them was ready for, but at the same time they weren't willing to walk away from it either. At least Jim wasn't.

"Yeah..." Jim replied.

Now he regretted bringing the subject up, as it had definitely cast a pall on the night. The silence in the room wasn't as easy as it had been earlier, but he did his best to relax again while Bones finished cleaning him up. He was fairly successful since he'd almost fallen asleep again, and once more was started awake by Bones. This time, it was when he nudged at Jim to get up and switch beds.

"I think we owe Starfleet a new set of sheets, the next stop for those is an incinerator," Bones observed.

Jim nodded in agreement as he tumbled into Bones' bed and made himself comfortable.

"Just forget about those until, morning," Jim said, when Bones went to gather up the washcloths and towel to put in the laundry. "Come on, live dangerously, Bones," He patted the mattress and smiled brilliantly when Bones dropped the pile on Jim's bed, and crawled in beside him. With a bit of strategic manoeuvring they found a position that was comfortable enough for the two of them. Jim spooned into Bones' back and his hand rested possessively on his hip. He pressed a kiss into the back of Bones' neck, and then drifted off to sleep.

Fin


End file.
